planesandmercsfandomcom-20200214-history
FirestormAircraft
Firestorm Aircraft The aircraft in Firestorm are very numerous in number and here are categorized by their origin. Players are kept in the dark about the statistics of the aircraft, this encourages a hefty amount of thought, debate and research within the flight before buying an airframe. This also makes NPC birds an unknown element. Name - Tech Level - Cost - Maintance 'Euro Aircraft' *Aeritalia G91R/1A *Aeritalia G91R/3 *Avro Vulcan Mk I *Avro Vulcan Mk II *BAC 167 Strikemaster *BAe Nimrod MR.2P *BAe Sea Harrier FRS.Mk 1 *BAe Sea Harrier FRS.Mk 2 *Blackburn Buccaneer S.1 *Blackburn Buccaneer S.2 *Dassault Dornier Alpha Jet A *Dassault Etendard IVM *Dassault Mirage 2000C *Dassault Mirage 2000N *Dassault Mirage 3C *Dassault Mirage 3E *Dassault Mirage 50C *Dassault Mirage 5A *Dassault Mirage F1 *Dassault Mirage IV *Dassault Mystere IIC *Dassault Mystere IVA *Dassault Ouragan *Dassault Rafale C *Dassault Super Etendard *Dassault Super Mystere B2 *deHavilland Sea Vixen F.A.W.2 *deHavilland Sea Vixen F.A.W.20/1 *deHavilland Vampire F.Mk 6 *deHavilland Venom F.Mk 4 *English Electric Canberra B.Mk 2 *English Electric F.Mk 1A Lightning *English Electric F.Mk 6 Lightning *Eurofighter Typhoon *Gloster Javelin F.A.W. 7 *Gloster Meteor F.Mk8 *Handley Page Victor B1 *Hawker Hunter F.Mk 1 *Hawker Hunter F.Mk 6 *Hawker Sea Hawk F.G.A.6/Mk.50/Mk.100 *Hawker Sea Hawk FB.Mk *Hawker Siddeley Harrier GR.Mk 1 *Hawker Siddeley Harrier GR.Mk 3 *Hawker Siddeley Hawk 100 *Hawker Siddeley Hawk 200 *Panavia Tornado ADV *Panavia Tornado Gr.Mk 1 ECM *Panavia Tornado Gr.Mk 1 IDS *Draken J35A *Draken J35F *Draken J35J *Saab Gripen A JAS39 *Saab Lansen J32B *Saab Viggen AJ37 *Saab Viggen JA37 *Sepecat Jaguar *Sepecat Jaguar International *SOKO IAR-93 *Sud Ouest Vautour S.O.4050 IIN *Supermarine Scimitar F.Mk *Vickers Valiant 'Other Aircraft' *AMX International A-1 LAF *Atlas Cheetah *Atlas Impala *Chengdu F-7 'Airguard' *Chengdu JF-17 (FC-1) *CNAMC PAC K8 Karakorum *Hindustan Aero HF-24 Mk1 *Hindustan LCA *IAI Nesher *IAI Kfir C1 *IAI Kfir C2 *IAI Kfir TC2 *Mitsubishi F-1 *Nanchang Q-5 'Fantan' *Shenyang J-6C 'Farmer' *Shenyang J-7 'Fishbed' *Shenyang J-8 'Finback' 'Russian Aircraft' *Ilyushin Il-28 Beagle *Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-15 'Fagot' *Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-17F 'Fresco-C' *Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-19 'Farmer' *Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-19PM 'Farmer-D' *Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-19S 'Farmer-C' *Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21 'Fishbed' *Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21bis 'Fishbed-L *Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21F 'Fishbed-C' *Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-23 'Flogger-E' *Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-23M 'Flogger-B' *Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-23ML 'Flogger-G' *Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-25BM 'Foxbat F' *Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-25P 'Foxbat-A' *Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-25RB 'Foxbat B' *Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-27 'Flogger' *Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-29 'Fulcrum-A' *Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-29 'Fulcrum-C' *Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-31 'Foxhound A' *Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-35 Fulcrum ADV *Myasishchev M-4 Molot 'Bison' *Sukhoi Su-7 'Fitter' *Sukhoi Su-7B 'Fitter-B' *Sukhoi Su-9 'Fishpot' *Sukhoi Su-11 *Sukhoi Su-15 'Flagon-A' *Sukhoi Su-15TM 'Flagon-F' *Sukhoi Su-17 'Fitter-C' *Sukhoi Su-17 'Fitter-D' *Sukhoi Su-19 'Fencer' *Sukhoi Su-20 'Fitter-C'/Su-22 'Fitter-F' *Sukhoi Su-24M 'Fencer-D' *Sukhoi Su-24MR 'Fencer-E' * Sukhoi Su-25 'Frogfoot-A * Sukhoi Su-27 'Flanker' * Sukhoi Su-30M 'Flanker' * Sukhoi Su-33 'Flanker' * Sukhoi Su-35 'Flanker' *Sukhoi Su-39 'Frogfoot' *Sukhoi S-56 LFA *Sukhoi PAK-FA *Tupolev Tu-16 'Badger' *Tupolev Tu-20 'Bear-C' *Tupolev Tu-22 'Blinder' *Tupolev Tu-22M 'Backfire' *Tupolev Tu-28P 'Fiddler-B' *Tupolev Tu-95MS 'Bear-H' *Tupolev Tu-160 'Blackjack' *Yakovlev Yak-28E 'Brewer-E' *Yakovlev Yak-28P 'Firebar' *Yakovlev Yak-38 'Forger' *Yakovlev Yak-130 'Mitten' 'United States Aircraft' *Avro Arrow Mk II (Iroquois) *BAe/McDonnell Douglas AV-8A Harrier *BAe/McDonnell Douglas AV-8B Harrier II *Boeing B-47B *Boeing B-47E *Boeing B-52A/G *Boeing B-52H *Boeing B-52H *Boeing EA-18G *Boeing F/A-18E Super Hornet *Boeing F/A-18F Super Hornet *Convair B-36J *Convair B-58A Hustler *Convair F-102 Delta Dagger *Convair F-106 Delta Dart *Douglas A-3 Skywarrior *Douglas B-66 Destroyer *Republic F-105D Thunderchief *Republic F-105G Thunderchief *Fairchild A-10A Thunderbolt *Fairchild A-10C Thunderbolt *General Dynamic EF-111 Raven *General Dynamics F-111A *General Dynamics F-111C/FB *General Dynamics F-111D/E *General Dynamics F-111F *General Dynamics F-16A Falcon *General Dynamics F-16C Falcon *Grumman A-6E Intruder *Grumman EA-6B Prowler *Grumman F-14A Tomcat *Grumman F-14D Tomcat *Grumman F-9F2 Panther *Grumman F-9F4 Panther *Grumman F-9F5 Panther *Grumman F-9F6/F-9F Cougar *Grumman F9F8/F-9J Cougar *Lockheed F-104A Starfighter *Lockheed F-104G Starfighter *Lockheed F-117A *Lockheed F-22A Raptor *Lockheed F-94C Starfire *Lockheed P-80A Shooting Star *Lockheed P-80C-5 Shooting Star *Lockheed S-3B Viking *Lockheed SR-71A Blackbird *Lockheed U-2C *Martin B-57B *McDonnell Douglas A-4E Skyhawk *McDonnell Douglas A-4F Skyhawk *McDonnell Douglas A-4K Skyhawk *McDonnell Douglas A-4P/Q Skyhawk *McDonnell Douglas A-4S Skyhawk *McDonnell Douglas F-15A Eagle *McDonnell Douglas F-15C Eagle *McDonnell Douglas F-15E Strike Eagle *McDonnell Douglas F-15SE Silent Eagle *McDonnell Douglas EF-4D Phantom *McDonnell Douglas F-4B Phantom *McDonnell Douglas F-4C Phantom *McDonnell Douglas F-4D Phantom *McDonnell Douglas F-4E/EJ/F Phantom *McDonnell Douglas F-4G Phantom *McDonnell Douglas F-4J Phantom *McDonnell Douglas F-4K Phantom *McDonnell Douglas F-4 2000 (IAI Refit) *McDonnell Douglas F/A-18C Hornet * McDonnell F-101A Voodoo * McDonnell F-101B Voodoo *McDonnell F-3H-2 Demon *McDonnell FH-1 Phantom *North American A-5A Vigilante *North American F-100D Super Sabre *North American F-86A Sabre *North American F-86D Sabre *North American F-86F Sabre *Northrop B-2 *Northrop F-5A Tiger *Northrop F-5E Tiger II *Northrop Grumman F-20A Tigershark *Northrop F-89C Scorpion *Rockwell B-1B *Vought A-7 Corsair 2 *Vought EA-7L Corsair 2 *Vought F-7U1 Cutlass *Vought F-8C Crusader *Vought F-8D Crusader